


Patience, Patience

by queengabby



Series: crackerjack [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, In chapter 2, Intimacy, Kissing, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sappy, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengabby/pseuds/queengabby
Summary: “I never thought I’d get this lucky, and now that I am…” he pauses, “I just don’t want to mess this up.” He looks worried, and you know that he’s not only referring to the wedding – but his relationship with you as a whole.You and Seven experience pre-ceremony jitters, wedding night jitters, and silly fumblings. Companion to Into Your Hands





	1. Harmonize

**Author's Note:**

> god.......................dont tell my parents lol  
> as mentioned, this is a companion piece to 'Into Your Hands' which is part 3 of my crackerjack series! But don't worry, it can work as a standalone too!
> 
> please forgive me, I didn't beta this so I will be coming back to edit it from time to time. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **edit feb 19 2018** : smut is now in a separate chapter for those who don't like it when their foods touch. i got u.

“though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.”

\- Sarah Williams

* * *

 

 **Your wedding ends up being much easier to plan than you had originally anticipated.** In a roundabout way, a lot of your success was owed to your time organizing the RFA party. You didn’t have to worry about emailing guests in order to appeal to their strange wishes. But, you figure, since you’re already on a roll and you already happen to have Longcat in your contacts – why not?

            You somehow managed to keep Saeyoung from finding out where the wedding was taking place, though you had asked him if it was ok if it wasn’t in a church. You even told him that you could plan _two_ weddings if he really wanted a proper ceremony. This one was being planned so quickly, you didn’t even invite your friends or family. Upon seeing how impassioned you were about your secret idea, Seven told you that he was okay with whatever you had planned. Still, you knew how important his religion was to him, and so you secretly told Jaehee to keep a renewal ceremony on the schedule.

To your credit, you had only revealed the location of the actual wedding to the other RFA members as late as possible so as to not exclude Seven for too long. He was busy finding a new home for you, himself, and his brother to live in, so his hands were pretty full regardless. But you noticed Saeran enjoyed watching your fiancé squirm, especially whenever you hinted at something about the wedding venue in the chatroom. Saeran always vaguely replied with his approval or disapproval, and Saeyoung would be running his hands over his face, desperate to know the secret.

You check, double-check, and triple-check to make sure everything is ready.

And then as your wedding day finally arrives, you get into the car to your secret destination. Saeyoung looks over at you from where he sits in the passenger seat, and takes your hand in his.

* * *

            “I didn’t think we’d start with blindfolds so soon,” Seven teases you as you wrap the dark cloth over his eyes. He fumbles to hook his glasses onto the neckline of his shirt.

            “We’re almost there, I want it to be a complete surprise.” You tell him. The car is stopped on the side of the road, and once you’ve made him promise that he can’t see, you lean over and kiss his cheek before starting the car back up.

            “Whoa, babe! Save it for the wedding,” he snickers.

            “Saeyoung we’re not really following tradition here,” you laugh, “You’ve been looking at your bride all morning.”

            “It’s hard not to! You’re so cute when you’re bossing the other RFA members around,” he says, and you’re surprised when he folds his hands in his lap patiently. “Makes me all tingly,” he jokes.

            “Whoa babe!” you imitate his voice as best as you can, turning left onto a long road leading up to your destination, “Save it for the wedding,”

            He laughs in reply, leaning back so he’s relaxing on the headrest. You peer down at his hands, and you can tell by the twitch in his thumbs that he’s nervous.

            “I figured driving you here myself would help ease some of the nerves,” you say.

            “It does, it does,” he replies, and you wait for a beat because you know he’s going to continue. “I just can't help it, my body is shaking.” He admits. He doesn't seem too uneasy, suffering from pre-wedding jitters that even you felt from time to time. You reach over and put your free hand on top of his. He turns his palms up so that he can clasp your hand with his own, and you catch him smiling.

            You eventually stop in the parking lot of the building, and turn off the car. “We’re here, just hold on a minute.”

You get out of the car and round to the other side, opening the door and helping Saeyoung out.

“Am I the blushing bride today?” He jokes again, as you loop his arm through yours.

“Only if I get to spoil you, sweetie,” you brush your lips along his ear and you see him visibly shiver. With his eyes covered, you have no doubt his other senses are on high alert.

“U-um,” he stops himself and you squeeze his arm. He clears his throat, “Where are we staying tonight?”

“Hotel,” you tell him, trying to go for nonchalant but just sounding smug. He clears his throat, as if he's been caught.

“Okay, I didn't know if, uh, we were going back to the new place,”

“You _are_ a blushing bride, Saeyoung!” You laugh and you can see the tips of his ears burn bright red. The temptation to kiss him is almost unbearable, but you have to stay focused. You pet his arm as you help him walk up the stairs to the building, “I have Jaehee on my side so the schedule couldn't be more perfect. Just take it all in.”

“I feel bad that I couldn't help.” He murmurs.

“You supporting me and being with me is all the help I need.” You assure him, “Besides, everyone from the RFA wanted to do this for you.”

In all honesty, you think that everyone wishes they could do _more_ for him. For so long, he's protected the members of the RFA, putting his own happiness on the back burner for the sake of everyone else. You want today to be perfect for him.

You stop near the front of the building, where Seven would be able to see it in its entirety. Loosening your arm from his, you position him so he's facing the building head on, and then you untie the blindfold.

At first, all Seven can do is blink from how bright it is, but then his golden eyes focus in. You're both standing in front of a restored observatory – complete with a dome shaped roof.

“Is this –” he looks from the building to you, his eyes alight.

“It's a planetarium,” you say, and his arms are around you so suddenly that the both of you stumble back a step. The two of you stand in front of the observatory in a tight embrace. When he finally lets go, he’s wiping the standing tears in his eyes.

You smile at him, big and honest.

“Want to go inside?” You ask, and he nods, the both of you joining hands as you walk into the observatory together.

            When you get into the main hall, Jaehee is speaking to an employee. She turns to look at the two of you, her long hair tucked behind an ear and braided to the side, a smile on her face.

“I'm glad you two are here, I almost started to worry,” she says, approaching you with a clipboard in hand.

“I'm a good driver, Jaehee!” You assure her, giving a salute. “How's everything going? You're not working too hard, are you?”

She looks guilty, “I just wanted to make sure everything was on schedule,”

“Everything will be _perfectly_ on schedule!” you assure her, taking the clipboard as she reluctantly hands it to you. You look over the list. “The manager of the building can see to some of these things, the rest are already done, now go get ready!” You scoot her back to her room after she’s given the clipboard to the appropriate staff for them to take care of.

Seven watches you quietly, and when you finally join him again, he hugs you to his chest.

“This is your day too, you know,” he says, and you hug him back.

“No more worrying,” you agree.

“There you are!” someone calls, and the two of you turn to see Yoosung coming out of the planetarium. He's smiling, already dressed in a groomsmen vest, tie, and slacks combo. A look of horror passes over his features when he sees the both of you in tshirts and jeans, “Geh! You two are supposed to be getting ready!”

Zen pops out of the room a moment later, and waves to you. He looks beautiful as always, even more so while wearing a similar outfit to Yoosung, though he’s wearing a jacket over his vest.

“If it isn't the infamous couple,” he says, and then gestures for Seven to follow him. “Your dressing room is upstairs, we have to get you cleaned up and presentable for your beautiful future wife.”

Yoosung tugs on Seven’s arm, “We’re so excited we finally get to talk to you about it! Saeran and Jumin are in the other room, they'll be glad to see you! And the technician can show you the planetarium before the ceremony!” He explains, and Seven smiles, but then looks back at you. You can see the wistfulness in his expression.

You wish, suddenly, that you could be the one to show him.

But you have other things to do, and it's only a small detail in the grand scheme of things. You'll be in that room in only a few hours, and for now, it’s enough.

So you smile, confident in your decision, “I'll see you soon,”

He looks like he wants to kiss you, and he's never been shy in front of an audience, but he knows the rule about kissing your fiancé on your wedding day. He reaches forward and brushes your hair from your face instead. His fingers linger on your cheek, something incredibly affectionate passes over his features, and then he turns away to follow Yoosung and Zen into the planetarium.

Yoosung looks almost embarrassed to have caught such an intimate gesture but Zen just smiles. And before you turn to be on your way, you swear you see Zen wink at you.

* * *

“There you are!” Jaehee says once you open the door to your dressing room.

It’s been two hours since you saw Saeyoung last. In the midst of trying to grab yourself some lunch, your hair and makeup have both been done. You’ve been purposely avoiding responsibility other than that. You’re trying to get your own thoughts together so that your heart doesn’t leap out of your chest every time you think about Saeyoung waiting for you at the end of the aisle.

“Sorry for making you worry,” you clasp your palms together, phone in hand, and give her an apologetic smile. She's helped you out so much already and here you are dragging your feet.

“It's not a problem, this must be a lot for you. The fitter is here to help you into your dress,” she says, “I’m just going to finish some things up quickly, don’t mind me.”

You move to a small curtained area to change out of your shirt and jeans. Once you have your appropriate undergarments on, the dressmaker helps you onto a stand in the middle of the room. Her assistant brings your dress over, and you can already feel the excitement swelling in your stomach at the thought of wearing it. It’s intricately laced, with a comfortable bodice and an open back. It fits perfectly, like you remember when you first tried it on.

Jaehee is writing something down at an armoire, her hair having finished being put up. She’s wearing her bridesmaid’s dress too, simple and elegant. She looks over when you tell her that your dress is on, and she smiles.

“Saeyoung will be blown away,” she says, and you find it within yourself to blush. She must notice the hesitance in your expression because she moves to stand in front of you.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I'm worried about him.” You say as the fitter closes the zipper on the side of your dress, and then gently buttons the back of your lace collar around your neck.

“He's just as nervous as you, I'm sure.”

“I'm not nervous,” you try, but it isn't convincing, and Jaehee hides her laughter behind her hand. She looks graceful and relaxed, and somehow seeing her so happy makes you feel a little better.

“You two have never been conventional, but it's always natural for a couple to feel this way on their wedding day.” She gives you a look, “ _both_ of you.” She clarifies.

You jump when the fitter cuts a stray piece lace near the open back of your dress, scaring you, and then you laugh. “I guess you're right. I'm a _little_ on edge, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Jaehee holds her hand out and takes yours in it. “You've done so much for all of us, I want you to enjoy this just as much as your fiancé.”

“Jaehee!” You squeeze her hand, surprised at her touching words, “They just did my makeup, don't make me cry!” Laughter bubbles out of you and she smiles.

There's a knock at the door, and it gives you a moment to compose yourself as Jaehee answers it.

“Oh, Mr. Han.” She says, and looks at you.

“It's fine, he can come in,” you say, and you give thanks to the fitter and her assistant as they finish up and help you down off the stand.

Jaehee stands to the side as Jumin enters. He’s fixing the cuffs of his suit, though as soon as he sees you, he stops and his eyes widen.

“Oh,” he says, and then he seems to take a moment to process what he sees.

“She looks elegant, doesn't she?” Jaehee says and you laugh.

“You do,” Jumin says, and then he tries again. “You look lovely.”

“How very gap moe of you, Jumin, unable to find the words.” You grin, putting a hand on your hip.

He smirks at you, seeming to come back to himself, “The others have already helped Saeyoung get ready. He didn't want to see the planetarium with the lights off, so he had lunch and now he and his brother are upstairs.”

            That makes your heart twist. The thought of him waiting until the very last moment, not wanting to ruin the surprise, makes you feel warm. For a moment, you don't have the words to describe how deeply you love him.

            You want to see him, you want –

There’s another knock at the door and your thoughts are interrupted. You wonder if it’s Saeyoung, you _hope_ that it is.

“Seems like the wedding should be in this room with all the guests that keep visiting,” you quip, hiding your anxiety, your hand resting near your breastbone. You catch Jaehee watching you and you try to relax, especially for her sake.

Jumin opens the door and Saeran walks in.

“Oh!” You say, recognizing him instantly, but still surprised to see him, nonetheless. “Where's Saeyoung?”

“He’s in his changing room,” he says, and then he seems to clue in on what you're wearing. “Y-you look nice.” He offers and you smile.

“So do you,” you say, gesturing to his clean-cut suit, identical to the others worn by members of the RFA, though he is without a jacket, like Yoosung.

He scoffs, quickly changing the topic. “My brother is moping.”

“He’s just nervous.” Jumin supplies, and it's so unlike him to provide emotional insight that all three of you stare at him.

“…What?” He asks, obliviously.

“You should go see him,” Saeran pushes on, and you share a look with him – something not easily deciphered unless you understand the whole story – but he trusts you, and he trusts you with his brother.

You turn to look at Jumin. “How much time do I have?” You ask.

He already knows what you mean, “Fifteen minutes.”

“Are you sure he should see you in your wedding dress?” Jaehee asks, suddenly. “I know you saw each other all morning but…” she hesitates, not wanting to be rude.

“You said yourself, Jaehee, Saeyoung and I have never been conventional.” You smile and Jaehee hands you your phone, watching you with something like admiration even as she makes a point of always being the one who takes care of _you._

You quickly give all three of them hugs – though Jumin’s is hesitant and Saeran’s is shy – and then you salute, “I’ll be back with God Seven in tow!” You pick up the hem of your dress and head towards the stairs, leaving all three standing dazed in your wake.

* * *

Seven sits in the window’s alcove of his dressing room, peering out at the grassy field below. The other RFA members keep telling him that he looks handsome in his suit, though his bowtie feels like it might strangle him. His leg taps a fast and steady rhythm, and he keeps muttering code jargon under his breath, trying to stay distracted from his own stress.

Of course he’s excited too! In fact, he can’t wait to see you. The thought of you walking down the aisle towards him makes his stomach drop to his toes, his face burn hot. He doesn’t want to mess this up, he wants this to be perfect, he –

His phone rings in his pocket.

Saeyoung has an embarrassing fight with the pants pocket of his suit, wrestling his phone out of the tight fabric. But then he sees the screen and his heart jumps in his chest. Sliding his finger over the answer button, he puts the phone to his ear.

Gaining all the 707 enthusiasm he remembers, he announces, “God Seven, here!”

“Hello, God Seven!” His fiancée replies with equal enthusiasm and it tugs at something within him that he's only ever felt from her. “I wonder if you could put Saeyoung on the phone!”

His heart skips a beat, and he wonders when you were able to control it so fiercely. He laughs guiltily, turning so that his feet are on the floor, still sitting on the alcove. “Saeyoung Choi, here,” he says softly.

The door to the dressing room opens slowly, and it startles him as he looks up. You’re standing at the entrance of his room, phone to your ear, and he's breathless, breathless, _breathless_ at how beautiful you are.

He doesn't take his eyes off you, his thumb deftly pressing the ‘end call’ button, lowering his phone to his knee.

You do the same, a gentle smile playing on your lips. You walk in and he scrambles to stand up, though his feet feel like even your gaze alone weighs them down.

“Found you, my handsome astronaut,” you say softly.

His hands feel clammy, and it’s difficult to swallow. And then his eyes widen even further and he shoves his hands over his face.

“I-it's bad luck if I see you in your dress!” He squawks, and even as he squeezes his eyes shut, he can hear your feet pad over to where he’s standing.

He can't look at you, you're too beautiful, it hurts his heart to look at you, his chest will surely burst –

Your hands come up, warm and sure, to wrap around his, easily taking them off his face, and he _burns_ where you touch him.

“Y-you,” he breathes, opening his eyes, and he's overcome by how close you are. But you just hold his hands in yours, eyelashes downcast, dreamy and soft. You stand in silence, fingers intertwining with his every which way, allowing him to take his time, to calm his frayed nerves. Though you are worried for him after a prolonged amount of silence, he finally rediscovers the ability to speak.

“There aren't enough words in any language,” he starts and you look up at him, “for me to tell you how gorgeous you are,” he lifts both of your hands up to kiss them, and your eyes brighten. With his eyes closed, Seven kisses each of your knuckles and fingers with care. Slowly his eyes open again, and your gazes meet.

You blush, and he blushes, and you two are standing in a dressing room about to be married but you feel like two giddy kids.

“I wish I could kiss you,” he murmurs, freeing one of his hands to cup your cheek.

“More than that,” you supply coquettishly, and he laughs.

“More than that.” He agrees. “But this isn't about later, I'm talking about right now.” He moves his thumb across your lips, “I love you and you look so beautiful. I feel like I need to tell you again and again. You completely take my breath away.” You blush under his compliments and nuzzle your cheek into his palm.

“I like your hair like this,” you reach up and curl your fingers behind the shell of his ear, where one part of his hair has been casually brushed back.

“I was going to do it like this for the RFA party but we didn’t end up going.” He supplies, leaning into your touch.

“I always wondered what you’d look like dressed up,” you say, your hand reaching down to fix his bowtie. “You’re even more handsome than I imagined.”

You’re embarrassing him, you can tell by the way he looks down and smiles bashfully.

It’s quiet for a moment, but then he stills your hands where they’re adjusting his bowtie, and glances up at you again.

“I'm glad you're here.” He murmurs.

“Me too,” you reply. It's quiet for another moment and then he seems to gather his thoughts.

“I never thought I’d get this lucky, and now that I am…” he pauses, “I just don’t want to mess this up.” He looks worried, and you know that he’s not only referring to the wedding – but his relationship with you as a whole.

“We’ve made it this far,” you say and he smiles.

“Yeah, that’s very true,”

“I mean, we’ve seen some shit.” You joke and he chuckles softly, amused.

“You’re right. A _lot_ of shit.”

“It’s a good thing you’ve got a smart fiancée to remind you!”

He laughs, his arms winding around you. “She’ll be my wife pretty soon.”

“In approximately ten minutes, and she can’t _wait_ to get started.” You reply, and he laughs again, full and earnest. He’s looking at you the same way he had before Yoosung had pulled him away.

Though you reflexively deflected with jokes, you take a moment to be serious.

“Saeyoung,” you call to him and he looks at you curiously. “I need you to remember that I love you.” You say, “I’m going to be much more articulate once I read my vows in the next room but I want you to know here, and now, too.”

He looks as if he’s holding his breath, and then he puts his hand on your cheek again. He's getting emotional even though he's the one who said it first, “I love you too. Forever and ever.” He says again, his voice strained with emotion.

“Forever and ever.” You repeat, and kiss your index finger, lifting it and offering the finger to him. He takes your hand in his, closes his eyes, and gently presses his mouth to your finger too.

It’s a promise.

* * *

 

            Your wedding ceremony feels like a huge victory. The interior of the planetarium is breathtaking, streaks of glowing galaxy and stars lit up above everyones’ heads as you walk down the aisle toward Saeyoung. He’s barely paying attention, his eyes on you the entire time.

Your fiancé manages to keep it together for most of the ceremony, but he bursts into tears when you read your vows. He can barely read his own, but he takes a steadying breath and recites them from a folded piece of paper. They’re brief but you doubt he could go for much longer at the risk of crying again. And although they're not long, they convey such depth of devotion that you feel the familiar burn of tears behind your own eyes as well.

When you finally exchange rings, his hands are warm and certain as they hold your own. You’re declared husband and wife, and he kisses you fervently, as if he’ll never stop. You'll never get tired of pressing your mouth to his, feeling full and safe. You manage to end the kiss, and as soon as he looks at you, he starts crying again – so overcome by this beautiful reality that all he can do is embrace you.

            After that, the night passes in almost a flash. You had only really invited people associated with the RFA to the wedding, saving the more familial celebrations for when you did a proper ceremony. But the twins were an exception – and you manage to catch Saeyoung having a heartfelt moment with his brother after the service, furthering your resolve.

You slow dance with Saeyoung under the high ceiling of the planetarium. Stars and constellations keeping vigilant watch over the both of you, and you tilt your head from where it lies on his shoulder to see him smile.

“Maybe you're the keener.” He murmurs, and you lift your head to better see his expression.

“What do you mean?”

“You brought us to the stars.” He says, unable to hide the trembling in his voice. He peers down at you and he's smiling, his eyes alight with wonder, and he’s _beautiful._

You surge up and kiss him, holding his jaw as he slants his mouth against yours. And the both of you stand under twinkling stars, full of love, floating in this small reprieve – the cool press of your rings holding your promise close to your hearts.

* * *

 

You two hurry out of your wedding after the DJ starts up. Seven had made an off comment about being hungry, and you had looked at him funny, an amused smile playing on you face. Although you had gotten catering for the wedding, you got the hint that he was more interested in spending some time alone with you.

So started your great escape. You bid the other RFA members a good night, promising to be back the next day.

While Seven goes upstairs to retrieve the clothes he arrived in, you go to your room and change into a light top with leggings, and then you hook your wedding dress on a hanger. When you turn around at the knock on the door, Seven is giving you a particularly roguish grin. You take his hand tightly in your own and run out to the car.

“What’s in the back seat?” he asks suddenly, when the planetarium is far behind, and you have the windows rolled down enjoying the unseasonably mild temperatures. You look over at him and he’s adjusting the rear view mirror back to the road, having tilted it to see whatever was in the back. You turn your head and notice two suitcases neatly stacked on the seats. Something is flapping on the top of one of them, and so you undo your seatbelt for just a moment to fully turn around and grab it.

“Put your seatbelt back on, Mrs. Choi,” Seven says, and it makes you grin as you get back into your seat with what you’ve discovered to be an envelope.

“Right away, Mr. Choi,” you reply, locking your seatbelt back into place.

He beams, looking so incredibly glad that if he weren't driving, you would've climbed into his lap and thoroughly kissed him again. “So what did you find?” He asks.

“Must be a letter from one of the guests,” you say, opening the envelope, but you’re surprised to find a signed card instead. Five signatures, in fact.

Each message is written in different handwriting that corresponds to each RFA member. You read the first note and it’s from Jaehee, written in sepia ink.

“Ooooh, is it a looove letter?” Seven cooes, trying to get your attention.

You scoff, poking him in the ribs.

“H-hey, hey!” he laughs, “I’m driving!”

“Driving me bananas!” you retort.

He laughs harder, “Is that the best you could come up with?”

“I’m trying to read and you’re being a rascal,” you grin, leaning over to kiss his cheek. You opt to finally explain what the envelope had inside, seeing how Seven is so curious and you want to amuse him somehow while he drives. “They’re messages from everyone in the RFA,” you briefly look over each one, “Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen, Jumin,” you look over one that is particularly short, “and one from Saeran.”

“Saeran wrote a note for us?” he looks surprised.

“It’s _very_ short,” you glance up at your husband who is dutifully watching the road. “I think Saeran is the type to say what he feels, he's not much for grand gestures of sentimentality.”

Seven mulls it over, and smiles gently, “He probably thought about the words very carefully, then.”

You like the way Saeyoung looks when he talks about his brother – this undercurrent of relief and care that has brought him so far in reuniting with Saeran.

“’Congratulations on getting married, I’m sorry you have to put up with my brother as a husband,’” you read Saeran’s note aloud, and then snort. Saeyoung lets out a noise of disbelief.

“’Come home safe, we’ll all be waiting.’” You finish with his name, signed at the bottom of the card.

You two share a moment of quiet, and then you diligently read the other messages aloud for your husband. Saeyoung reaches over to hold your hand in his. You know that he’s touched, incredibly overwhelmed by the love given to him. He squeezes your hand tightly in his as he uses the other to steer, smiling at the road ahead.


	2. Duet

The hotel you stay in is no small expense, everything clean and modern.

As you ride up the elevator together, Seven feels like he’s switched bodies with someone more rich and famous than him.

He wants to know how you feel but he’s too nervous to ask. He supposes he shouldn’t be, since you two are  _literally_ married now.

So he reaches out and takes your hand.

You turn to look at him, and smile, brushing your thumb along his knuckles.

            “Jumin said he’ll pay for the hotel costs,” you wink, “If you were curious,”

            He smiles, a playful lilt in his voice when he replies, “Ooou, should we order a buffet to the room?”

            You laugh, “Well you did mention you were hungry before we left,” you muse, and the elevator pings at its arrival to your floor. Seven lets go of your hand to grab your suitcase before you have the chance to pick it up, and you trail after him to the appropriate room number.

            The hallway is short and well lit. A few paintings decorate the walls as you walk along. You and Seven both suspect the fees at a hotel this fancy easily become exorbitant, though it probably seems relatively inexpensive to someone like Jumin.

            “I’ll have to remember to thank him, though.” You say more seriously, as Seven swipes the key card and gestures for you to enter first.

            “Jumin?” he asks, wanting to clarify that you were still talking about your earlier conversation as you step in. He follows you in and shuts the door, though you’ve already walked down the long hallway that leads to what Seven suspects is the main area.

            “Yeah, he – oh,” you say when you’re around the corner, and Seven quickly catches up. It’s not a regular room – it’s a luxury room. You hadn’t fully realized that this was the type of room you were going to be getting. It’s lit by warm lights, and framed with dark wood accents. You now know that the reason for the long entrance is because the bathroom is on the other side of the wall.

            “I guess they forgot the door and walls on this side of the bathroom,” Seven jokes, pointing to the entrance of the bathroom which faces the bed. You look over and see that, aside from the initial hallway, the entire bathroom enclosure is glass.

            “Better not have anything else to hide then, Saeyoung,” you wink, and he’s mortified to admit that the thrill of you potentially watching him is somehow helping him relax. He watches you touch the corner of possibly the biggest bed he’s ever seen. Your hands grab at the downy comforter and, just as you look like you’re going to crack another joke, you turn to look at the window opposite of the bathroom. Thick curtains hide it, but as you pull them back, the floor to ceiling window reveals the countless city lights below.

“Saeyoung, look at the view!” You gasp, hands still holding onto the curtains.

And when you turn, Saeyoung knows that he never stood a chance against you – framed by the light of the city and the setting sun – the skin of your shoulders soft and relaxed. He wants to touch you so badly, he aches to reach for you.

Your eyes meet his and he  _knows_ that look – knows it like he knows the back of his hand. You want him just as badly – and he wonders how you two ended up understanding each other so completely in such a short span of time.

He’s lost for words and, in the midst of trying to scramble for something –  _anything_  – to ease some of the tension between you, he notices you pull off your shirt.

“H-hey,” he says, voice strangled and  _God_ just the sight of you now is making him feel hot. The anticipation alone is turning him on.

“I’ve decided.” You say, tossing your shirt on the edge of the bed. You’re wearing a bra that Seven has never seen before, and your breasts look so  _soft._  What he wouldn’t give to press hot kisses between them, or on them, or under –

“Decided what?” he asks, instead of entertaining his thoughts any further.

“I’m done with getting nervous over this, we’ve seen each other naked before,” you say with a surprising amount of conviction. You wonder if he forgets that he makes you nervous too – wonder if he knows that your confidence only comes easy because he makes you feel special.

He sees, though, the barest tremble in your bottom lip.

            “Hey,” he says, and he takes the few steps necessary to stand in front of you. You look up at him, your anxiety clear on your face. He wonders if you know that he feels the same. He takes your hand and puts it on his chest, nestles it near his heartbeat. “Do you hear that?” he asks, and there’s no way you can miss the rapid thumping under your palm.

            “Yes,” you breathe, and then he moves the two of you to sit on the bed, Seven still holding your hand to his chest.

            “I’m not going to pretend I’m not nervous, but it isn’t for the reasons you think it is.” He smiles at you, “It’s because you’re with me.” You watch as his eyelids drift closed, and then he steadies his own breathing.

Your throat feels tight, but you try to breathe with him. Seven’s hand stays solid and warm on your own as you two sit on the edge of the biggest bed you’ve ever encountered, the rest of the world forgotten for just a moment. You wonder how you came to deserve someone so careful with you.

You look over his soft red locks, and his gentle expression. “You’re really pretty,” you murmur finally, and he opens an eye to smile wryly at you. “I’m serious!” you say louder, embarrassed.

He huffs out a laugh, “I should be telling my wife that she’s beautiful, not the other way around.”

“My husband is allowed to be beautiful,” you counter, and you can’t help but reach up with your free hand to touch his cheek. He reaches up and keeps your hand there. Saeyoung can be many things: teasing, snarky, focused – but you’ve learned through your time getting to know all the parts of him that he can be incredibly gentle too.

“If you’re not ready, we don’t have to.” He says finally, and you watch him move your hands so that they’re intertwined with his own.

“I want to.” You say, “Do you?” you ask, and he breathes out, nodding.

“Can I be completely honest? A hundred percent?” he asks.

“Absolutely,” you say.

“If we had both decided we didn’t want to wait for the wedding,” A slow smile splits on his face, “I think we would’ve christened your bed  _quite_  a few times already.”

You burst out laughing.

“What!?” he asks, though he seems less offended when he’s grinning at you.

“I don’t know! I thought you were going to say something to set the mood!” you laugh harder and his cheeks are red again, but he laughs too. You can’t stop yourself, and in your own distraction, he manages to stand up and lunge for the crook of your knees.

“C’mere,” he says, picking you up bridal style, and you let out a little shriek between peals of laughter.

"I-I'm sorry God Seven! Forgive me!" you laugh.

He brings you with him on the bed, and then you’re lying amidst the pillows of the expansive hotel bed. He leans over you and kisses you, and you’re so delighted by the switch of events that you let out a little hum of contentment.

He pulls away and you grin at him, “I love you.” You say.

He smiles back, abashed.

“How modest, Mr. Choi,” you tease, and he can’t help it, he gives your ass a playful pinch.

“Hey!” You laugh again, and then he makes the mood change so suddenly, kissing you so gently that you shiver. His mouth lingers on yours, and your breath shudders against his.

“That’s not fair,” you accuse, though your voice is weak with how quickly he’s managed to turn you on.

He smiles against your lips, and then he opens his mouth, tongue probing your lips without another word. You moan, brushing your tongue against his, holding onto his biceps for dear life.

“Saeyoung,” you murmur when his kisses move to your jaw. He leans back to look into your eyes again.

“I love you too.” He says, and then kisses you tenderly.

You gasp when his hands move to your thighs, urging you to open your legs so he can rest between them.

You encourage him to lean down so you can kiss him again, and he goes willingly, mouth soft and warm against yours even as he grinds into you.

“T-take them off,” you say finally, and he leans back, hair dishevelled, to tug your pants down your legs.

And then he goes completely still.

“Babe,” he says.

“Yes, dear?” you ask, knowing why he’s stopped.

“Is that a –” his mouth seems to go dry, his eyes at your underwear. You spread your legs for him and you swear his eyes might pop right out of his skull.

“Yes it’s a thong. Want me to turn around so you can see?” you beam at him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he swears and then your breath catches when he’s on you again. You should’ve known he didn’t need to even turn you around, curious hands already smoothing along the soft skin of your bottom as you lie on your back. “I didn't know that you—”

You take a moment to kiss him hotly, your legs framing his hips while he tentatively feels your ass. But he’s just as good as you – if not better. His fingers are near the juncture between your ass and your inner thigh. You gasp when his hands graze tantalizingly close to your heat.

Seven leans his forehead on yours, chests heaving in tandem.

“I didn't know you’d be so mischievous,” he says, though he pauses when he sees the heat in your eyes.

“Take off your clothes.” You say, and he takes off his shirt, and then reaches down to unbutton his pants, pulling them down and off. Meanwhile, you take your bra off and fling it on the floor. “Underwear too,” you lift your arms above your head as you watch him.

“Not until I eat you out,” he smiles, and you can’t help but whine in anticipation. It feels like torture to see the obvious bulge in his underwear. You clench your thighs together but he stops you so that he can help you out of your thong. He runs his hands along the front of your thighs, and then they curve around your knees, prying your legs apart.

“Saeyoung,” you whisper, even as he lies down on his stomach between your legs. You don’t know what you mean to ask him, you just know that you’re so turned on you could honestly get off just from seeing his dick twitch.

You cry out when his mouth first kisses your heat, so gentle with his tongue that you’re shaking. He laps you up, sucking at your clit, finger pressing at your entrance enough to have you groaning. He must feel you subconsciously clench down when his fingers draw near again because his mouth falters its pace for a moment.

“You won't hurt me if you put a finger in,” you say amidst gasps, and he takes his mouth off you to look up. “Just try to be gentle, I’ve never –” you stifle a moan when his fingers lazily swirl around your clit instead.

“Never what?” He asks, his voice rough. His fingers are distracting you – two circling your clit and one rubbing up and down near your entrance.

            “Your fingers are probably, hah, bigger than mine,” you brush your hair from your face, “I’ve never tried anything bigger,” you say and you hear him  _swallow._ You look at him and he's watching your face.

He looks utterly entranced by you.

“Not even a sex toy?” He asks and you shake your head.

“I-I thought I told you about this,” you laugh but it bubbles into another moan. “Didn't have anywhere safe to hide it,” you say, “Couldn’t afford a nice one,”

He puts a finger in and you whimper. “I'll buy you one,” his voice is rough, “anything you want,”

“I want you to go faster,” you urge him and he obliges you, his finger pumping in your entrance and then back out to the tip. It’s thicker and longer than your own, and when he curls the digit a certain way, you let out a sob.

“J-just like that –” you gasp when he does it again.

“You're,” he struggles to string words together. “You're so tight and wet,” he thrusts his finger again and you can hear it, you can barely focus anymore.

“Saeyoung,”

“Is it okay if I put another one in?” He asks and you nod, unable to speak. You can feel his fingers press gently, and then he's carefully moving them back out again. His pace is back to being agonizing since adding the second digit, but you’re working up to an orgasm quicker than you ever thought possible.

And then Saeyoung puts his mouth back on your clit again, eagerly pressing the flat of his tongue against you, and the wire-thin tension snap as you climax. You moan Saeyoung’s name loudly, thighs clenching around his head, and he diligently works you through it, long and slow. You brush your fingers through his hair when he’s worked you up to oversensitivity, and you tug him away, insistent that you’re done.

You have a growing suspicion that Saeyoung loves having his head between your legs because he looks up at you, exceptionally pleased.

“You’re getting  _very_  good at that,” you smile deliriously and he kisses your inner thigh, the muscles in your leg twitching even now. “Come here,” you beckon him and he rises, moving up to rest his body fully atop you. You kiss him languidly, and he cups a breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The only thing that separates the two of you is his boxer briefs, and you think you may go mad with want.

“Saeyoung,” you say as he trails biting kisses down your throat. He murmurs your name right back to you and you shiver. You’re ready to do this. You reach down between the two of you, fingers skating past his naval. Seven seems to pause for a moment, and then he leans back, looking at you.

“Condoms?” he asks. Even though you're on birth control, you had both still decided to use condoms. You wanted to be prepared, as well as extra careful.

“Side pocket of your suitcase,” you reply, and he gives you a bemused look before you wink and laugh.

“Trying to get me in trouble with the RFA members? You know they could’ve seen them.” He says, quickly getting off the bed to rummage through the suitcase pocket.

You spread your legs and idly rub your clit again, watching him as he takes out a condom. When Saeyoung looks back at you and notices, he finally takes off his underwear. You moan, two of your fingers working at your clit, and you see his cock twitch.

“Babe,” he says, watching you. He looks absolutely mesmerized.

“Saeyoung,” you mewl impatiently. “Come back,”

You don’t have to ask him twice. He’s on the bed again, and he gives you a searing kiss when he returns.

“Let me help,” you murmur against his mouth and he breathes out in a huff, handing you the condom. You tear the packaging and take it out, reaching with your other hand and gripping his cock. He lets out a groan that makes you ache for him. You rub the tip of his dick, your thumb collecting the precum that had leaked out. His dick twitches again and he says your name in a whisper.

Saeyoung pinches the tip of the condom and you roll it on. You’re quite impressed with the level of teamwork you’ve both displayed despite being so turned on that you can’t think straight.

You lie back in the bed and Saeyoung crawls after you, lifting your legs to rest on either side of his hips.

“How’re you feeling?” he asks.

“Horny.”

He laughs, gently thumbing at your clit as you squeal in pleasure, opening your legs up a bit more for him.

“Saeyoung, fuck me already,” you say breathlessly and he seems to finally give in, leaning down to rub his cock between your folds. You both groan in tandem, and then you take him in your hand, guiding him to your entrance.

He looks into your eyes when he pushes the head of his cock in, and it’s so fucking erotic that your mouth opens in pleasure, a low moan escaping your lips.

It isn’t an unpleasant feeling, but it isn’t quite satisfying either. You can feel a bit of a stretch to accommodate Saeyoung, but he’s not nearly going deep enough, and you’re convinced that you’re so wet that it wouldn’t be painful to continue.

“S-Saeyoung, _”_  you sob when he gives a slow and shallow thrust back in, and you’re going to start begging if he doesn’t fill you to the hilt.

“H-how is it?” he asks, smiling through the pleasure. His expression looks agonized; his dick is so hard he feels hazy.

“I love it, I love you,” you say and as his hips stutter from your admission, you gasp. He's overcome by how much he loves you, and you can see that his eyes are misty. "How is it for you, Saeyoung?” You encourage, smiling up at him.

He looks touched, even in the middle of sex. "I love you too," he says, and then as if it had never happened, his eyes clear. His expression looks feral and you feel your stomach tighten at the anticipation, “You’re so tight,” he murmurs, “and so hot, you take me so well,” He kisses your jaw and then kisses you on the mouth. And as you shudder from his words, you already know you’re going to get addicted to this feeling.

“Because you ate me out earlier, you did such a good job,” you praise him and you feel his dick twitch  _inside_ of you. You clench automatically and he moans into your ear.

“Babe,” he chokes out and you clench again. His voice is low and filled with lust. You're starting to really like that word of endearment, especially with the way it's punctuated by moans.

“You can go deeper,” You encourage him and he  _groans,_  trying so hard to hold back. Your hands move down from his biceps to the small of his back. You turn your head to press your lips to his ear.

“You feel so good inside me, Saeyoung,” you sigh, “Won’t you go faster?”

He breathes hard overtop of you, kissing the shell of your ear. “It doesn’t hurt?” he asks, though he sounds like he’s struggling to maintain his composure.

“No, I’m okay,” you reassure and then he thrusts into you, long and hot and  _fuck_  that’s so good. You squirm, trying to meet his thrusts as he picks up the pace. You coax him while he lifts your legs a bit to try another angle, and you cry out from the feeling.

“Yes! Saeyoung, just like that,” you moan when he does it again. “Y-you’re so good, you’re so big,”

He seems to love the compliments because his cock gives another twitch, hot and firm inside of you. He keeps up a steady pace and you’re an erotic sight, greedily meeting his thrusts with your own, urging him to go faster with dirty nonsense.

Saeyoung’s breathing becomes laboured and so he thumbs at your clit and you cry out, cussing under his ministrations. You know he must be close.

“Mmm, do you like that?” he murmurs as you sob under him.

“Yes, yes! I-I can do it, just f-fuck me Saeyoung,” you gasp as he lets you rub yourself so that he can put all his attention on gripping your hips and thrusting into you.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart” he says, reassuringly, and then his pace is merciless, fucking you into the mattress. He’s groaning, so close to the edge and you’re pressing tight circles to your clit.

Your entire body feels like its humming and then you give one last push on your clit, crying out as Saeyoung buries his cock inside of you. You clench down on him through your orgasm and he chokes out a sob, his breathing reduced to harsh pants as he cums, hot spurts releasing into the condom.

Your breathing slows once Saeyoung is finally spent, and then you kiss his forehead. He tilts his head and smiles up at you before he gains enough energy to carefully pull out of you. He ties off the condom and you watch his ass as he walks into the bathroom to throw out the waste.

He turns around and walks back to you, looking up to see you with your head resting on your hand. He smiles.

“What?” he asks.

“Oh, nothing,” you smile back, “I’m just thankful for the bathroom’s glass wall.” You leer at his dick and he grins, pouncing up on the bed and snuggling up to you.

“So shameless now,” he says, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Still trying to be the blushing bride even after we’ve consummated this relationship, sweetheart?” you tease, and he kisses you.

“Mmm, maybe,” he muses, interrupted by another kiss. “After a mmf – few more rounds, maybe I'll give it up.” You kiss him through his talking and then you laugh.

“Let’s take a shower first.” You suggest and he raises his eyebrows.

“Jumping right into the daring stuff, I see!” he says, dramatically placing a finger on his chin in thought.

You turn, pressing him flat against his back on the bed and he smiles up at you – earnest, thankful, and  _certain._

You press your lips to the corner of his mouth "oh God Seven," you murmur and you can feel the curve of his smile as you press your lips to his. Your hand slides down his abdomen, lower and lower as you flirt, “just you wait.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested!! Dress reference:  
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Buh6IpXXXXbRXFXXq6xXFXXXG/New-Princess-Vestido-De-Noiva-Long-Sleeve-Wedding-Dress-Open-Back-High-Collar-Lace-Mermaid-Wedding.jpg


End file.
